soul plus alcohol
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: Soul's first encounter with drinking, with Maka there to witness the whole thing.


The knock on the door sent a very frantic and worried Maka running from her room, down the hall, and to the front door. "Finally Soul! You went to get grosses over three honors ago! What have you be-"

Swing it open she was shocked out of her mind to see a very happy, flushed face, clouded eyed, Soul, and a very laughing, flushed faced, clouded eyed, Black Star, both leaning agents a very annoyed looking Death the Kid, behind them the twins Liz and Patty.

"S-Soul!" She reached her arms out as Kid let Soul go, he stumbled the few steps before falling into Maka's arms. "Maka's! How's ares yous?" He giggled, hugging onto Maka making her blush. She looked up at kid, her eyes wide, and thin fears.

"What happened to him?" Kid shrugged. "I found them this way. They were just stumbling around on the streets, laughing and acting like idiots. My best guess is that they got drunk somehow. I just thought we'd take them home before they got cot, or hurt."

Maka's eyes got wide, before turning to stare at Soul in disbelief. "N-no way! Soul won't never drink, h-he just whodunit!" She shook her head, looking back down at Soul, who was smiling up at her, with a drunken happy smile. She looked back up staring at Black Star, thin Patty.

The two were laughing, Patty saying something that made no sense. Kid cleared his throat. "Well, you know him better than I do, so maybe it was an accident. But either way, I just wanted to get them home for you guys. Well we better get Black Star to his place. I don't want to make Tsubaki wait up any longer whirring. I just wanted to get Soul home for you; I figured you were pretty worded seeing the time and all."

Maka nodded, still in shock over the thought of Soul being drunk. "Thank you Kid, Patty, Liz. Thank you for bring him home. I'll take it from here." Kid nodded polling Black Star away from the door. "Bbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!"

Black Star waved his free hand valiantly, before it was grabbed and slung over Patty's shoulder. "Nighty night!" The tree walked off, but Liz stayed behind. She walked over to the door and bent down to be at eye level with Maka.

"Hey don't worry about it. Soul's a smart guy, like Kid said it was probably an accident. You now like they picked up the wrong drink or something." She smiled. Maka smiled back. "Thank you Liz. Oh thank Kid and Patty for me again."

She nodded before running off after the others. Maka shut the door before looking back down at Soul. 'Oh god, what am I goanna do with him?' Soul poled away from her, stumbling around. "Mmmmmaaaaaaakkkkkkaaaaaaaa! Will you play with me?"

His voices s was high, and chilled like. Maka blinked in surprise. "Play with you?" He nodded firstly. She shook her head walking over to him. "Soul your drunk. You need to go to bed and sleep this off. Now come with me and I'll will get you into bed."

Soul shook his head, running off and jumped the coach, or tried to at least. He hit the floor with a thump. Maka ran over to him, kneeling down she helped him up into a sitting position. "Soul please. Just go to sleep." He pouted looking up at hear.

"But Maka! I want to play!" He throws his arms around her, knocking her of blains. 'God, his like a little kid! Well that's it! If his goanna act like a kid then I'll treat him like one. God, I'm glad Blair's not here.' She sat up giving him a stern look.

"Soul Eater. Get into your room and go to sleep right now. Or I will have you grounded right here and now, for a month." Soul stared up at her, shocked. "But Maka." "No buts. Now Soul." He mumbled angrily, getting up and stumbling to his room.

Maka leaned back, letting out a sigh. "This is goanna be a long night." Getting up she walked into Soul's room. He was sitting crossed legged on his bed, giggling again. "Maka! Will you sleep with me tonight?" Maka's face lift up, her mined drawing a blank, all she could do was stare in shock.

Soul opened his arms up as wide as they could go, his crimson red eyes clouded, but shining with happiness. Maka shook her head. "Soul, like I said, you're drunk. Now lie down and go to sleep." His smile fall, and so did Maka's heart.

She sighed again, walking over and sitting on the end of the bed. "If I stay till you go to sleep will you lie down and sleep?" Soul's smile light up again. He flung himself back landing on his bed. "Yay Maka's goanna sleep with me tonight!"

Maka couldn't help, but to smile. 'God I can't wait to tell him about this in the morning.' Soul's face was still flushes from the alcohol, eyes only slightly less clouded over. "Ok Soul, close your eyes and go to sleep." He pouted, but landed down to he's head and closed he's eyes.

Maka smiled brushing his hair back. Soul smiled yawning. Softly Maka began to hum, the same melody Soul played for her with the piano. Soul's eyes opened, half lidded, and tired looking. "You sing really pretty Maka."

His words slurred to gather more now. Maka giggled to herself. "Your just saying that Soul. I'm nothing special." Soul shook his head before lying down on Maka's lap. "No really! You are goooooood! And! You know you're really, really, really pretty right?" Maka blushes.

'Did Soul just say I was pretty? The only time he's said that was when I was in a dress, even thou it wasn't much. It must be the alcohol.' She shook her head, looking down at Soul, who while talking had moved a there and was now half sitting up half falling over, it was then that she realized where his head was.

Right on her chest. Maka blushes even redder. "S-Soul, you really need to lie down on your bed!" Her voice was a small screech in embarrassment. Soul shook his head again, but this time kept it against her. "No, no, no. your comfy Maka-chan. Hey can I be Soul-kuun?"

Maka's eyed widened. 'Maka-Chan? Souk-kuun?' She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Soul, I mean Soul-kun, you need to be lying down on your bed so go to sleep." He pouted but laded back down, closing his eyes again.

Maka smiled humming again. She stayed there for an about ten minutes, singing and brushing Soul's hair back. When she was sure that he was asleep, she carefully rose from the bed and tiptoed out of the room, leaving the door open.

She sighed as she walked down the hall and into her own room. "This has got to the strangest night of my life." She mumbled to herself tiredly, shuffling throw her dresser draw for a t-short. What she fond was a long button down short of Soul's. Black, with small red and white stripes going down it, the material was soft, silky.

That's why she had stolen it from him; she loved the way it felt. And smelled of him. She smiled while taking a breath of the scent. It smelled good, calming. Maka slipped her jacket off, then went to unbuttoning her shirt, when that was done she slipped Soul's skirt on, bunting up the two medal buttons so her chest was covered.

She smiled at the feel. "God I love this shirt. It's just so soft!" She giggled to herself, keeping her voice low that she won't wake up Soul. She undid her skirt letting it drop to the floor, now leaving her in just her panties and Soul's shirt.

'Now I just need to brush my teeth, come my hair, and make sure we have pain killers, god knows we'll need those in the morning.' She smiled to herself think of how the morning was going to go as she walked into the bath room and grabbed her toothbrush.

'Soul's going to wake up, probably sometime in the afternoon, his heads goanna be killing him, he's probably goanna be sick to his stomach, and of course confused. I'll have to take care of him, putting a cold towel on his head, making sure the lights are out, and the blinds are poled tight, make sure Blair keeps her mouth shut and stays away from him, giving him pain killers, and telling him what he did while drunk.'

She shook her head, putting her toothbrush back and picking up her brush. "This should be good." She sighed, starting to brush her hair. "But still I wish I know what had happened with Black Star. Maybe Liz is right, maybe they just picked up the drinks thinking they were something else. I mean Soul's not stupid enough to get drunk on purpose. But what really bothers me is that it happened when he was supposed to be getting grosses!"

Maka shook her head, closing her eyes. Soul poked his head in, staring up at Maka. He was knelt on the ground, trying his best to stay hidden. Just like a small child hiding from their mother. Maka opened her eyes, an annoyed look on her face, she looked down at Soul from the corner of her eye.

"Soul-kuun, what are you doing up?" Soul jumped pooling back and hitting the wall, eyes wide, still clouded. "H-How you now I was there?" His words slurred to gather, Maka was only barely able to make them out by now.

She sighed, putting the brush down and walking out, holding her hand out for him. "I could just tell. You forget we have a pretty strong link." She smiled, and he took her hand and stumbled to his feet, collapsing into her arms.

"Maka-Chan bad at Soul-kuun?" Maka smiled tightening her grip around his waist. "Come on let's get you back into bed." Maka began to walk, but Soul pulled back with all his strength, and considering he's drunk, that wasn't very much.

But it was enough to make Maka stop, and turn. "Something wrong Soul-kuun?" He looked into the bathroom at Maka's brush, still sitting on the counter. "You looked like you liked that." He tried pointing at the brush, missing terribly.

Maka tried to follow his gaze, smiling when she realized he was talking about her brush. "Ya I guess. I like my hair being brushed, it feels really good." She smiled, a plan coming to mind. She turned Soul's head so he was, as best as he could, staring at her.

"Does Soul-kun want me to brush his hair?" Soul stared at her blankly, letting it sink into his clouded mind. Ones it did he smiled his big drunk happy smile, nodding his head up and down fearsly, which made him also made even more of balanced.

Maka laughed trying to keep her blains, as well as hold Soul up. "Ok, ok, go sit down the bed and I'll be there in one moment." She carefully let go of Soul, who almost fell on his face. "I'm okay!" He stumbled back onto his feat wobbling side to side, and then front and back, giggling.

Maka waved her hand, directing him to the room. Waiving and still giggling, Soul gave her a salute before running off to the room, falling every tree steps. Maka watched him till he was in the room; she turned and walked back into the bathroom, snatching up her brush.

"Let's hope this works." She took one look in the mirror, surprised at how tired she looked. Her green eyes doled and faded her olive skin pail with tired look, her features looked droned, and an ores of exhaustion seamed to surround her.

"Hmmm I'm so glad Soul's too out of it to see me like this." She took a deep breath, held it, let out, then put on a smile. Turning she walked back out, and down the hall before turning into Souls room. She stopped, smiling at Soul.

He was crashed out on the bed, sitting crisscrossed, head dropping down, sleeping was sure to take him soon. "Aww Soul-kun is sleepy." She walked over sitting behind him. Soul looked back at her, his eyes were clouded, but half way lidded with sleep, his face was still a bit flushed, and he still slurred a bit, but to Maka's surprise, he seemed to know a little more about what was going on.

"Maka? Hey when did you get here?" Maka blinked. "I've been here since you came home Soul-kun. Don't you remember?" He shook his head, leaning back to lay into Maka's lap. Maka lifted the brush and began to brush Soul's hair back.

Soul closed his eyes happily, the soft braising calming him. "Hmmmm this feels nice." Maka smiled. "Ya this is my baby brush. My mom would brush my hair like this when I was a baby, since it always put me to sleep."

So relaxed into her, sleep over coming him. "Night Soul-kun, sweet dreams." Soul snuggled into her, all words lost in sleep. "hmmm Maka?" Maka looked down at Soul. "Yes Soul-kun?" He turned to look up at her. "I love you Maka."

He leaned up, lightly pressing his lips to hers. Maka's face light up, mind going blank. Soul snuggled back into her. She blinked a few times, looking down at him. 'I-it's the a-alcohol! I-it has t-to be! Soul wo-wouldn't never say that to m-m-me! Would he?"

Taking a deep breath Maka started to brush his hair again, and soon she began to hum, the same swift melody as before. When she was done she looked at him and whispered. "I love you too Soul-kun." She went back to brushing which she kept it up for about ten minutes before sleep over came her too.

~Next day, late afternoon~

Soul groaned as he woke up, his head was killing him, immediately the light in the room made him want snap his eyes shut. He tried rolling over, that's when he noticed something, or better yet someone, was on top of his chest. Soul forced he's eyes to open and focus on the sleeping figure on top of him.

Long, silky, blonde hair was scattered down the sides, a peaceful, beautiful Maka slept on his chest. Soul couldn't help but to stare. After a few moments he realized she was in nothing but one of his shirt and panties.

Soul blushed, letting out a small yelp in surprise. Hurting his head even more. Maka's eyes fluttered open, and she lifted her head to look at Soul. "Soul, you're awake?" She kept her voice low, something Soul was grateful for.

She quickly got off him and ran out of the room. Soul watched her leave before closing his eyes, desperately trying to remember what had happened last night. Maka came back into the room after a few minutes, a bowl of water and rag in one hand, and a glass of water and a table of pain killers in the other.

She sat down next to Soul on the bed, setting the bowl and glass on the table, before getting two of the pills out, handing them to him. "Here take these, their help with your head. I'll get the blinds for you so it will be darker in here."

Soul took the pills with some water. "Thanks. Um Maka? What happened last night? I can't remember a thing." He looked away, hoping she can't see him blushing. She smiled, placing the rag on his head, now damp and cool. It felt good on Soul's head.

"You got drunk apparently." His eyes got wide, confusion and fear in them. Maka smiled. "Don't worry nothing that I know of happened. Kid brought you home, he also had Black star with him, and he was also drunk. Liz and Patty were with him to. Well, they found you two walking around drunk. They decided to take you guys home, they brought you home first. I tried to get you to go to bed; you were really stubborn about it, wining like a young child. Actually that's what you acted like. When I finally got you go to bed, you said I have a good singing voice."

She smiled as he blushed. Soul now that had to be true, he loved to hear her humming, or like on really rare occasions, lesson vary quietly to her singing out loud. "Well after that I thought you had gone to sleep so I went to get ready for bed myself. I was wrong, you tried sneaking into the bathroom on your hands and knees, and it was really funny. Well you saw me brushing my hair, so I offered to brush yours. When I did you seemed to sober up a bit. You were pretty confused but relaxed. I brushed your hair and you said it felt really good, and then you fell asleep."

Soul let out a sigh. He relaxed back into the pillow. Maka stood up, picking the brush up off the bed. Soul eyed the brush as best he could. "Is that a baby brush?" She nodded ruining her fingers over the soft bristles. "Ya I've had it since I was born." Soul smiled.

"That's really cool Maka." Maka stared at Soul be for smiling back. "Thanks Soul. You're cool too." She turned to leave, but stopped in the door way. "Oh there was one more thing you said." Soul looked at her, face blank, but eyes worked.

"That was?" She smiled. "You love me." Soul's face went blank in shock and horror, then the bright red Maka had ever seen on him. She giggled to herself as she walked out of the room, still keeping her voice low she smiled. "And I love you to Soul-kun."

She walked off down the hall thinking Soul didn't hear her. But he did. Soul sat up in his bed, eyes glued to where Maka last stood. 'D-did she just say she loves me back?' he smiled to himself, lying back into the bed. 'I sure have gotten absolutely drunk earlier.' With that thought he fell back sleep.

~two days later~

Soul opened the door to the apartment, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz right on he's heals. "So you really mean we got drunk? Me the great Black Star, and Soul?" Soul shook his head. "Get over it Black Star. Maka I'm home! By the way the others followed me home!"

The group walked into the living room, stopping nearly instantly. Every one stared at the couch. There laid a sleeping Maka, laying across the couch on her back, one leg falling off, the other dropped up on the armrest, one arm lying across her stomach, the other above her on the other armrest, a text book lying open on her chest, her head tilted to the side, her long pigtails, down, her hair at its full length spieled around her, her shirt hiked up a bit from sleep, revealing her stomach.

"Maka your goanna get yourself sick you idiot." Soul mumbled as he walked over kneeling down next to her, and gently shaking her shoulder. "Hay, Maka, if your goanna sleep like this, do it in your bed so you don't get a cold. Come on, time to get up."

Maka's eyes fluttered open, the green dolled with sleep. "Soul? What time is it?" She yawned stretching out. "Time for you to learn you can't work yourself to death. Now get up we have people over."

Maka's eyes looked past Souls head, focusing on the others, still standing in place, shock covering their faces. Maka let out a small yell and jumped up. She put a hand to her head, light headiness overcoming her.

"Maka!" Soul grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close and keeping a tight firm hold on her. "Are you okay Maka-Chan?" He whispered to her, but still a little too low. "I'm fine Soul-kun, just got up to fast."

The others looked from the two to each other. The same question in each one's eyes. 'Maka-Chan? Soul-kun?' Soul sat Maka back down on the couch sitting next to her, and then looked up at the others. "Well you goanna sit or not?"

They now walked in and sitting down. Maka yawned again. "Maka you look terrible. Have you been sleeping?" Every one's eyes shot to Black Star, who looked back at them confused. Soul let out a growl, his left arm turning into a black and red blade, his right raping around Maka's shoulder, pooling her onto his chest.

Every one watched in shock. "Maka you look tired, get some sleep." Maka mumbled smoothing that the others couldn't understand, but Soul's face softened and his arm went back to normal, he moved it so his hand was lying on top of hers.

Liz smirked. "Soooo Soul. Is something happening between you and Maka?" Souls head shot up, a light blush on his cheeks. "What do you mean?" Liz looked over at Patty, the two sharing a smirk. "Ya Liz I think there is something with Soul-kun and Maka-Chan!" Soul looked away blushing. "Oh shut up."

The End.


End file.
